


Let´s rebirth our Home

by shockbae



Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I really love them, I´m sorry if it´s not the best english :c, M/M, alpha Q is cute, alpha Q is really sweet, idkkk ?, it will be sweet, it´s a bit cheesy, let´s see how far I can get !, maybe some p&p later ??, probably some p&p later, rare paring hell but why ?? they are so cute and canon, sticky sexual interfacing maybe, this is based on tf Energon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockbae/pseuds/shockbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did Alpha Q and scorponok do all the time alone in space ? well let´s find out how this soft spot for our favourite scorpion happend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let´s rebirth our Home

**Author's Note:**

> Tf Energon was a great show and I love this pairing painfully much ! I will hopefully write more of them and maybe some people will give tfE a chance. you might should know a few things about the show or some things might not make much sense. Maybe very small spoilers ? But not really ??

It was one of those days, Alpha Q was lonely like most over the time even since he found out about Unicrons secret and was able to rebirth some predacons and his loyal scorponok, he was still lonely he missed his homeworld he really did and he wanted nothing more then to restore it but at this moment he was lonely and wanted the company of a special mech, scorponok. He could easily find him after all he did controlled the dead shell of unicron but a ping should be enough right ? He would surely be a little annoyed that he had to leave his precious predacons but not that Alpha Q bothered he spend way too much time with them than him anyways.

 

Scorponok took a while walking into Alpha Q´s room he sighted and looked around " What do you want now ? I hope it´s Important I had been working " of course scorponok was loyal he was also in a deep debts Alpha Q did safe his life and gave him everything he has now.

 

"There is nothing I wanted from you scorponok I just wanted some company " alpha Q said his white chubby face was showing as he moved over to scorponok ever so silent scorponok did admired that the way he moved it was fascinating but still he called him here for nonsense after all !

 

"That´s it Alpha Q ! I am seriously working not like others and I don´t have Time for this you do want this energon right ? Then let me do my work !" He growled slightly and turned around to leave again with heavy footsteps but stopped when hearing the almost not hear able soft whine from Alpha Q´s voicebox

 

"scorponok ! please don´t leave ! " he looked up at him arms close to his chest " I´m...please I´m so lonely ..." he looked down yes he was lonely and desperate now he just lost all of his planets he lost everything and he needs someone he really needs someone to talk to to lean on someone to just be there.

 

scorponok sighted " fine just for a while then I have to finish your work " he turned back to the smaller mech they did talked sometimes he knew how this was going he will probably whine the whole time again until he falls into recharge then he would carry him to his berth and leave to continue his work with the predacons it would not be different today so he sat down leaning against the wall so they could talk comfortable with each other.

 

Alpha Q moved next to him he seemed to be happy that he was staying he looked up to him still the white chubby face he liked that one he would say it was his nicest personality but could still be annoying at some times all of his personas would becoming annoying at some time " so What do you want to talk about this time ? " he asked trying not to sound annoyed and keeping his deep voice calm.

 

Alpha Q starred up to him his faces changing but when he finally came to speak it was the white face again " I don´t really know .. "the green face came up to speak " how is work going with the predacons ?" scorponok let his frame relax a little he didn´t mind alpha Q´s faces it was part of him and he was used to it even thought he didn´t knew a single other known mech with changing faces but it didn´t matter.

 

" Pretty good they are all behaving well and are docile they are getting better in finding energon faster " it was an simple status update nothing more he would never get really personal alpha Q did get quite personal sometimes he knew a lot of personal things about the mech maybe alpha Q never meant to tell him that much about himself but he did anyways he frowned and he did listen to him all the time ! He was a little lost in his thoughts when two hands on his tight and a soft but still slightly itchy voice talked to him he looked down at alpha Q he noticed he was sitting closer to him after everytime they talked now he was sitting right next to him with two of his hands on his tight ! wait what did he said ? "Ah what ? "

 

Alpha Q tilted his big helm" are you alright ? you seemed absent .. I was just wondering " his white face again he talked mostly when they where alone not that scorponok minded or even cared well it was one of the questions he still had no answer for if all his faces were the same person after all or not he wasn´t so sure but it didn´t mattered not for now he looked down the hands still on his tight he didn´t look like he would take them away any time soon

 

"I´m fine I was just thinking if there was anything else I could report to you " he looked at his hands again they are small and he almost didn´t felt the wight on his tight but his hands are warm well it was pretty cold in the room and in every other room inside unicron too Alpha Q must be using his heaters a lot it needed quite some energon to do so so why was he doing this ? was he cold ? that was odd. He must have been starring at his hands for too long when alpha Q hesistantly withdrew his hands and pulled them back close to his chest looking down after everything scorponok knew about him he was shy easily scared but no coward he could be pretty brave but it not in situations like this he hoped he didn´t got him to close up and get on distance again because he started to like he warm coming from him and his emp field "what about you ? do you feel unwell ? you asked for my company more often lately "

 

He sighted and closed his snake like snout scorponok would never get behinde that he thought alpha Q looked down two arms around his snake like frame one of his arms was on the ground next to him while the other was lying in his lap " I´m fine " came the quite answer he couldn´t make out which face it must have been

 

"Alpha Q please don´t do that " he sighted why did he acted so childish sometimes "I could really be working or doing something useful right now if you don´t want to talk " He would never understand this mech but he still hoped he wouldn´t send him away he liked the warm of his frame he looked down on him watching his tentacle squirm and wrapp over each other " are you cold ? " he asked without thinking about it when he looked up at him

 

"yes a little " his frame was delight and sensible his heaters weren´t that good like scorponoks or some other cybertronian " It´s going with the heaters on but still it´s wasting energon I´ll let them cool down for the night cycle so it´s getting colder slowly " he sighted and stood up this wasn´t helping he laid all of his four hands on his tight "what about you though ? " scorponok watched him move the way his frame moved 

 

"I´m fine really I was just concerned your frame is pretty delight don´t want you to freeze you know " he liked the feeling of his gentle touches he did wanted his hands to stay where he left them but he wasn´t expecting him to climb into his lap he looked down at him not daring to move what was he doing now 

 

Alpha Q settled himself comfortable in his huge lap he pressed against his frame scared to look up he did not know what he was expecting well  _what was he expecting ?_ after scorponok kept silent for a while he dared to look up to him seeing him looking right back at him made blush and slightly uncomfortable he squirmed softly "is .. is that alright with you ?I can leave again if you want me too I just thought well since it´s getting cold I might get closer and ..." he did not really had a good explaination but he didn´t had to have one when scorponok cut him off 

 

 

"it´s alright I don´t mind and it´s not like you are heavy or anything ... " he did not really move afraid he would squish alpha Q or throw him down but he was acting differently he did whine much less then normally but he would probably start just - now 

 

alpha Q pressed against him again " I miss home ... " he almost looked like he was trying to hide his faces in scorponoks chest or well better his tummy " I miss everything about it and I want it back " scorponok knew this  it was everything he talked about but still he would try to comfort the mech he sighted and tried to stroke over his back with his huge claw like servo what was being a little difficult but not impossible 

 

he looked up he never had seen a lot of alpha Q´s realm before the attack he was one of the very few that stayed till the end and in the end he destroyed the planets core so it would blow up unicron what he didn´t regretted at all 

 

"you know " Alpha Q sniffed softly and looked up to him "it was very beautiful every single one of my eight planets is different " he moved and stood up holding onto scorponoks chest so he could be on optic level with the other mech " like grass planet ! it´s one of my favourite ! over the whole planet grew grass and when you fly above it it looks like a green ocean !" it was hard to judge someones feeling with a facial expression like alpha  Q but when his optics gleamed like this scorponok could tell his excitement and joy he smiled moving his huge servos to stabilize the mech standing on his tight 

 

"really ? how can this be pretty ? it´s organic dirt " he chuckled when he heard alpha Q´s protest but stopped him before he could really start " but if you say so it might be worth it looking at " he accidentally pressed him closer against his frame he probably didn´t even noticed that when he moved his arms to get more comfortable with the new position but when he looked back at alpha q he saw him closing his snake face again he frowned "don´t hide now please what did I do wrong ?"

 

"nothing " came the quick answer "I´m ... I´m not hiding I´m actually doing the opposite ! I´m showing myself to you " he purred moving one of his arms to reach out for scorponoks helm and leaned in a little closer his yellow optics glowed so bright they never did that before scorponok was pretty sure" I can show you so much more " the voice it was different too like .. a mix of the others scorponok was a little stunned starring at him like frozen "scorponok ? " he sounded concerned touching scorponok´s helm with two servos now 

 

" ah yes I´m fine thank you I just ..wasn´t prepared I mean I didn´t know about uhm I´m sorry " he sighted "thank you " he smiled seeing alpha Q infront of him he was pretty close his optics glowed brightly he didn´t saw alpha Q ever so happy he seem to be smiling brightly " you seem very happy what´s the m--" he was cut of when alpha Q closed the distance between them and pressed his hard metallic lips against scorponok´s softer ones he was caught off guard and frozed  for a second that felt like ages before hesitantly kissing him back wrapping his arms around him gently and carefully scared of doing anything wrong even thought he didn´t know what exactly he was doing there  _what was he doing there ?! making out with the almighty alpha Q ruler of his realm not only that he was his master_! 

 

after a short while alpha Q withdrew cheeks flushed pink starring into scorponok´s optics like he was searching for something when he seemed to not find it he slowly withdrew his arms his blushing getting even stronger but scorponok moved finally " I ... That was ..unexcpected " he hold alpha Q against his chest scared he would leave when he let go 

 

"I´m sorry I - I really don´t know what I had been thinking ! I hope i didn´t made you feel uncomfortable or forced to something in anyway !" he looked down getting scared of having done something wrong very wrong he felt stupid he should have known he should have ! 

 

"NO no no no I alpha Q ! listen I..look I liked it " he blushed very slightly holding alpha Q close who was now looking back at him "you could do it again everytime you please but .. maybe not on the battlefield you know " he starred into the deep glowing yellow of his optics he did admired alpha Q he did looked up to him maybe he always liked him more than he should what was one of the reasons he stayed behinde back on planet Q with him for so long and now this mech he was too busy to really realize he was alone with and able to learn more about closed the space between them and more 

 

He nodded and nuzzled him pressing against him it was their night cycle for quite a while now but he couldn´t care less at the moment leaning up to get a second kiss from the mech he desired closeness to most 

 

they spent the most of the night like this kissing touching talking until they would eventually fall into recharge alpha Q settled back in scorponok´s lap both of them enjoying the closeness and the warmth of each other for the night that wasn´t that cold anymore.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[CHAPTER TWO WILL FOLLOW (HOPEFULLY) SOON I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!GET THE DORKS OUT OF RARE PAIRING HELL TEAM GO ! :333 )


End file.
